3 OtouSan and 1 OkaaSan
by AiEmina0106
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai are best friends since High School. Kiba is married with Hinata. So far everything is alright until Hinata desire a baby, but there is one big problem which prevent Kiba to fulfill his beloved wife desire. Death character.
1. Chapter One It's A Fate

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm Ai Emina! ^_^ This is my first Naruto fanfic, I know my grammar or spelling not perfect so if I'm not doing well please tell me in the review or e-mail me at cud(_)emina0106html(dot)com, I'll try not to do the same mistakes again ^_^;; The reason I write this lovely story is to improve my English as well as to let everyone enjoy reading the story! Well if you like, feel free to read! As your knowledge, the story is based on a Korean Drama titled "Three Dads and One Mom" so there will be a little bit of similar scenes from the drama, lol maybe a lot of them! FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEW IS VERY WELCOME!

**Title:** 3 OtouSan and 1 OkaaSan

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai are best friends since High School. Kiba is married with Hinata. So far everything is alright until Hinata desire a baby, but there is one big problem which prevent Kiba to fulfill his beloved wife desire. (For your information there will be a death character in later chapter!!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (except Rika-chan and maybe there will be more of them!) and I do not make any money from the story. The rightful owner of NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto.

**3 OTOUSAN AND 1 OKAASAN**

'…..'_ -_ Thinking  
"…." - Talking  
#### - Time/scene changing

**Chapter One: **It's A Fate

**Rika's Point of View**

Giggling. Hello! My name is Inuzuka Rika. Now I still don't shape. I want to be shape! I will wait for three years and two months and seven days and three hours and ten minutes and two seconds to born. A baby like me, you know how many troubles do I need to go through sad and miracles moving? Now let's go through the story during the process of me being shape.

**Normal Point of View**

Somewhere in the beautiful garden of Konoha City which planted with variety of beautiful flowers, a couple sitting together on a long wooden chair. Actually the couple is having a date today. They look very happy as they were chatting with each other while they were decided to have a walk.

Inuzuka Kiba from Inuzuka family, the canine male who owned a dark black silt coal eyes, a spiky brown hair and a small long red rectangle on each of his cheeks. He is planning to marry Hyuuga Hinata from the mighty Hyuuga family, the kindest and prettiest female in the second biggest city out of the five cities which is Konoha City. Hinata is a shy female who fall in love with Kiba for about four years already. Suddenly Kiba grabbed Hinata's right wrist carefully so not to cause pain, he pulled and hugged her tightly, causing Hinata accidently buried her face into his broad chest.

Hinata was so stunned because of the sudden movement and blushed slightly. After it's seemed like forever, Kiba released the tight hug and stared at her eyes affectionately which causing Hinata blushed even more than before.

'Ahh...she is so cute when she is blushing cutely like that, make me want to hug her again and again for eternally' Kiba thought to pulled out a small red heart shaped box from his pocket trouser and opened it.

"Hina-chan will you marry me?" asked the canine male while showing the still blushing female the small red heart shaped box that contained a silver gold ring with a tiny diamond on it. It really matched her beautiful unique white and slightly gray eyes perfectly.

"Ki-Kiba-kun…." stammered the blushing female while staring back at Kiba. She was so nervous to answer his propose properly but happy at the same time to heard the unexpected question from her beloved boyfriend. She shifted her eyes to look at the beautiful silver gold ring that displayed to her inside the box, she noticed that inside the ring there is a sentence that says "I Love U Forever" and then she stared back at her boyfriend who anxiously waiting for her answers. Finally a smile of joyfulness crept over her face.

"Yes" she answered.

A smile of happiness crept over his face, satisfied and happy with his soon to be wife positive answer. He took the silver gold ring inside the box, holding Hinata's right hand and put the ring to one of her long slender finger. He cradled her beautiful white face in his hands. White and slightly gray eyes locked with black coal ones. Kiba leaned forward and give Hinata a chaste kiss on her rosy lip.

Hinata's face turned red like a tomato.

Kiba wanted to say something to Hinata but suddenly she fainted. Fortunately, Kiba hold her before she could fall to the ground.

"Oi! Hina-chan! Please hang on!" Kiba was shocked from the unexpected incident.

'Ahh…why I'm so shock about this, it's happen all the time when we hug or kiss. I'm grateful she didn't faint before she answer my propose, at least I know she want to marry me and it's amazing she didn't faint when I hug her before' he sighed. 'Actually I want to tell her when our wedding ceremony will be held so we could discuss about the wedding preparation. Well never mind, I'll tell her later when she's awake'

"Now the date is ruin while it's not the time for the date to end, plus I'm not satisfied of it yet…" Kiba sighed to himself for the second time and carried Hinata bridal style.

Kiba looked at the ring at Hinata slender finger which he gives to her several minutes ago, a small smile of happiness crept to his face. He shifted his eyes to stare at her flushed face affectionately, and then to her closed eyes, then to her small cute nose, finally down to her rosy lip. He sighed again.

'It's such a pity she's faint if not I could kiss more of those beautiful rosy lip. Ceh! So now I need to be patient!' Kiba yelled inside his thought.

"Well I think it's time to go home" he murmured to himself.

'Anyway as an exchange of the date missing time…'

Suddenly an evil smile crept over his face as he departs to go to his car park.

**Rika's Point of View**

Giggling. I guess you all already know who my mom is. Yeah, the faint female is my mom. She has a beautiful long bluish-dark hair and as you already knows beautiful white and slightly gray eyes. For me she's the most beautiful and the best mom in the world! I love her! But the canine male isn't my dad. What's going on here? Why mom is closer to other man?! Now I don't understand it.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, that's the chapter one of 3 Otousan and 1 Okasan. What do you think? Hate it or like it? Tell me why! I need review to continue! Sangkyuu!!

**Me:** If I'm not mistaken, I think that's the color of Hinata's hair and eyes. Am I right Rika-chan?  
**Rika:** I don't know…  
**Me:** Yes, you should know she IS your mom!  
**Rika:** Don't blame me! You're the writer of this story! I'm just one of the characters you create!  
**Me:***Grins* Gomen Rika-chan don't angry pweeease~  
**Rika:** Hmph! *stomping walk away*  
**Me:**Ne~ Rika-chan~! My kawaii Rika-chan~! *go after her*


	2. Chapter Two The Wedding

**A/N: **Ok here is the chapter two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (except Rika-chan and maybe there will be more of them!) and I do not make any money from the story. The rightful owner of NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto. (For your information there will be death character in later chapter!!)

**3 OTOUSAN AND 1 OKAASAN**

'…..'_ -_ Thinking  
"…." - Talking  
#### - Time/scene changing

**Chapter Two: **The Wedding

**Two Weeks Later**

Sasuke went up stair to the second floor of Konoha Hotel, an enormous building where Kiba and Hinata's wedding ceremony will be held. He just finished his work in the office, yeah, Sasuke is a successful young businessman and also Kiba's best friend. He has dark black eyes and haired which look like a duck's butt from behind and bangs framing his handsome face. He also has creamy pale skin and silky deep voice. He is from the mighty Uchiha family that owned the largest business and the richest family which everyone so proud of in the Konoha City. Many female in the city loved him crazily, especially a certain pink haired and a long blonde haired females. Since he is from the Uchiha family so Sasuke has a lot of money compare to his other friends although sometime he is a little mingy. When Sasuke was arrived to the second floor, he saw a certain spiky blonde haired male who excitedly waving at him with a happy smile on his face. Sasuke went to the place where his spiky blond haired male friend standing.

"Naruto where is Sai?" questioned the duck's butt haired male to the shorter blonde haired male, who stood about 5 feet 7 inches.

The blonde is Uzumaki Naruto from Uzumaki family. He has cerulean eyes, similar to the color of skies on a summer day, a silky tan skin and three delicate lines like whiskered on both of his cheeks. His favorite color is orange but he was prevented to wear this color at his workplace for a certain problem. Actually Uzumaki name is taken from his mother, Uzumaki Kushina's surname. Naruto's father is Namikaze Arashi, the only famous mighty detective and policeman, also the savior of Konoha City. Not everyone knows except Naruto's family and his best friends, Kiba, Sasuke and Sai including Hinata. This truth must be keep as a secret to prevent unwanted problem because when Naruto still a kid, when he was still didn't know how to defense himself, he was kidnapped by his father enemies, the reasons was to threaten or wants money from his father, all of this happened because his father is a person who stands for justice which made the bad people pissed off. Naruto really idolize his father and dreamed someday want to be like him. Now his dream becomes reality, although it is still too far away for him to be exactly like his father.

Naruto grins, "Sai is st-" Before Naruto could finish his sentences any further suddenly a dark black eyes and haired male calling them from behind.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" he smile and waved towards both of his friends.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around and shifted their eyes to look at the owner of the voice.

"Sai come here, quick! The ceremony will begin soon!" Naruto yelled, waving back at him.

Sai is a creative and inspired cartoonist although he has the same dark black eyes and hair like Sasuke's but his skin is paler than him.

Sai hurriedly went to his friends. The three needs to prepare themselves before the wedding begin.

(**Me:** Hah! Not the bride or groom only need preparation, the guests also need to prepare themselves ne? lol)

"Geez, can't you guys come here a little bit early, I'm so nervous, you can't make mistake!" complained Naruto while giving Sasuke and Sai a pair of white glove each pair per person.

"Hnn…" responded the young Uchiha, not really care of his blonde friend complaining. If he talk back will just cause argument, so better he just let him be. That's what he thinks. Instead hearing his friend complaining he stared at the beautiful decorated hall that flooded with guests who attended the wedding ceremony and after that he shifted his eyes to stare at the guest's variety clothes.

"Hnn…it's about 30 thousands guests, so if you want to get the money you should get more than 10 thousands for each person, that's should be quite a lot" the young Uchiha said more to himself than to his friends.

At that time Sai busily posing and staring in a large mirror to look at his appearance weather it's fine or not. Sai is the same as Sasuke, ignoring Naruto rather than talk back to his nervous hyperactive blonde friend but at the same time he is thinking.

'Hmm…why is Naruto nervous? It's not like he is the one who's going to marry. What I've read in the book, I thought only the bride and the groom will be nervous. I need to search about this too later'

At that moment as Sai finished with his innocent thought, Kiba was arrived to the three.

"Hey, don't be so nervous because you don't need to marry" teased Kiba to his friends.

"Ceh!" replied the three.

"You guys take and put this flower into your black coat's pocket" giving the said flower to the three of his friend.

They just followed what Kiba said and put the flower into their coat's pocket.

Naruto stared admirably at Kiba. "Kiba I'm proud of you. Now how about your feeling? Are you happy? Are you nervous?" he grins widely at Kiba.

"Geez…you guys…!" Kiba responded a little bit annoyed by Naruto sudden questions.

"Hey hey what I've read in the book about getting married is it is a short time of happiness and hell life in all life. Now this is the only time to escape from it, Kiba" Sai stated, patting Kiba back to comfort him.

"Geez…enough you guys…! I'll not change my mind!" Kiba protested, tired to hear his friends teasing again. "Beside where did you get that book, Sai!"

"From the library" Sai responded.

Kiba rolled his eyes and felt someone patted at his right shoulder so he turned a little bit to look who it was.

"I told you before you don't get along with other woman so you should give up already!" Sasuke stated, staring at his canine friend seriously.

Kiba just give his friends a smile at their annoying behaviors before he depart to leave them, he knows they were just wanted to tease him.

A smirk crept over Sasuke's face, knows that his plan has been failed.

"Kiba work hard!" Naruto shouted to support his canine friend, staring at him until he disappeared from his sight.

The wedding ceremony finished successfully. For now on Mr. Inuzuka Kiba and Mrs. Inuzuka Hinata will be formally known as a husband and a wife, they will have a new life, it will not the same as before.

**Rika's Point of View**

Giggling. How about my dads? Do you like them? I love them so much! Uchiha Sasuke, handsome and has a lot of money. Sai, also handsome, very serious but kind hearted. Finally Uzumaki Naruto, has a lot of power and my bodyguard!

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! That's the end of chapter two. How about it? Boring? Give me your REVIEW please! Sangkyuu for reading!

**Rika:** Ne ne ne~ Ai-chan who's my real dad?  
**Me:** *grins* that's a secret I can't tell you.  
**Rika:** Humph! *walk away*  
**Me:** Rika-chaaannn~ geez don't be angry~ I'll give you chocolate cookies as an apology. Ne?  
**Rika:** And ice-cream!  
**Me:** …………alright alright, and ice-cream.  
**Rika:** Yay!


End file.
